Cloves Death
by Forever Doesnt Last
Summary: "Don't go. Stay with me." She says. I slowly fall to my knees holding her small hand between my large ones. "You'll be fine clove. We're gonna make it out of this together remember?" Some promises were meant to be broken. Clove's death scene. R and R!


**Hello! So this is my first fanfiction. Yay! Please give constructive criticism on how I can get better! Nothing too harsh though please. R&R!**

We had only known each other since two years ago in training. We were paired together as training partners because we were the best in the class. Me strong, bloody, brutal, Cato and her lethal, merciless, vicious Clove, we were a good team since the beginning. We pushed each other to do better, challenging each other with every new move we learned and all the weapons the training center had to offer. We were going to win someday; there was no doubt in my mind.

It wasn't until the end of our first year of training together that I began to feel differently towards Clove. She fascinated me; her long mahogany hair, emerald eyes that sucked you in, skinny, petite build that made her look a lot weaker than she really was. She was nothing like the blond bimbos I usually went for. She posed a challenge, one that would take me a while to crack, and I loved it. She wasn't easily broken and it took us almost another four months until I started to see some of the same admiration and fascination in her eyes as I knew were in mine. It wasn't love though. Love was a thing completely foreign in district 2. Even your parents only felt pride or shame when around you. For Clove and me it was the same. We were never good enough to make our parents feel the pride we wanted to see in them. I knew one of Cloves biggest dreams was to have a big house in the Victors Village, to finally prove to her parents they were wrong for underestimating her.

The Reaping was supposed to be the best day of my life. I was to volunteer this year. All I could think of was 'Get it over with soon so you can come back to Clove.' We had started going out a few months before. If you took away the daily training on how to murder other children we were like any normal couple. We walked together, hugged, kissed but in the end we were still tainted with a hideous streak that made us rough and violent.

On the day of the reaping when they called out the boy's name I shot my hand up before she could even finish. I strutted up to the stage, glaring at anyone who dared look at me as I tried to find Cloves head in the crowed. I finally find her, smiling ear to ear. Her smile remains there until the girl is called out and her face turns into one of horror.

"Clove Sanders!" rings around the open square. My heart stops. 'That can't be her! Why isn't anyone volunteering? This is district 2 for crying out loud!" I realize something at that moment. No wonder no one is volunteering. She is the best girl candidate for a victor. She is the strongest girl, the fastest girl, the most deadly girl and everyone thinks if they volunteer for her they would be dead before reaching the arena. She quickly composes herself, putting on a deadly sneer and she saunters up to the stage. We shake hands and as we are shaking hands our eyes meet and I remember at that point only one of us can come out, and I know who that one is. Clove, please enjoy the Victors Village for me.

The capitol is just as plush as I imagined. Velvet upon satin upon silk lay over everything you see. Expensive wood has been carved into an elegant dining table and chairs. The finest clothes are at our total disposal. There is food so extravagant and decadent that it began to hurt my stomach if I thought about it too long. I made sure to watch Cloves expression as we walked through the apartment. I knew Clove had always wanted to live in a place better then blood stained walls and furniture so ripped up, springs and fluff were scattered every time you sat down. Who wouldn't want to live somewhere else? Her eyes had grown slightly larger when we walked in, awe written across her face. Our time in the capitol was to be treasured, to her and me, because it might be the last time we could truly be together.

Training began the next day. Weapons were lined across every inch of wall, dummies were scattered everywhere, and there was the slight foul stench of sweat mixed with blood. Last night at the parade I had met my competition. The idiots from one would be allies. From what they tell us they can handle a weapon but their survival skills aren't as good as they should be. There is a little girl from eleven that should be easy to get rid of, and of course there are many tributes that would be easy to weed out. Only two problems present themselves immediately. A girl from twelve was lit on fire last night, all the sponsors will be rooting for her now, but once they see how incompetent she is with everything else fire they will go straight to us. Our biggest competition is a gigantic kid from eleven. He towers over clove with so much weight and height on her if they got into hand to hand combat Clove would be dead in a minute. I glance at her for a second and see her sizing up eleven to. With just a quick glance you would think she is debating ways to kill him, but I know her better than anyone else. I know his size and weight scare her and sure enough somewhere in her eyes is the fear she feels towards him. We soon spread out, some learning to hold a weapon for the first time others, like us, handling them with such ease, grace, talent, and brutality most everyone stops and watches.

I glance at Clove for a minute. She is so beautiful when she throws knives, her features seems to relax a bit. Her aim in impeccable with not a single miss and I know others are already marking her as a target, one to get rid of soon before she can cause problems. None of them would even get close to her. I would make sure of it.

The feast is announced at night right when Clove and I are getting ready to eat. The arena has been brutal, with tricks from the Capitol along with the other tributes. District 12 is surprisingly still alive. She is pretty good with a bow which might be something to look out for. Another surprise is lover boy. I had cut him pretty bad in the leg; I am genuinely surprised he hasn't bled to death.

The announcer tells us we each need something desperately. I look to Clove for help on what we could need so badly.

"We need more deaths." Is all she says before a sarcastic smirk covers her face. "Then we can get the hell out of here." I chuckle at that. We quickly eat dinner before settling into our one sleeping bag we have to share. The rest of our supplies were blown up by 12. I actually enjoy how close I can get to Clove though. Above the sleeping bag all you can see are two tributes talking with each other on ways to kill and battle plans but hidden by the bag is the two hands of lonely teenagers griping each other, holding on to their remaining sanity. Soon I can't handle the separation between our heads and I lean in and kiss her. She is surprised for a second but then brings her arms up to circle my neck, tugging me closer to her lips. Our kiss is deepened and the whole world slowly is erased from our minds. Cliché right?

I stop our kiss and pull away from her mouth to stare into her eyes.

"I love you Clove." It slips my mouth before I can stop it.

She stares at me, a calculating look on her face. I begin to draw away wondering if I was too sudden, but she pulls me back into a kiss.

"I love you to." Is whispered against my lips. I smile into our kiss. I don't think I could live without this amazing girl by my side.

CATO!" The sound splits through the silent woods. I turn to the sound wondering if I had heard right. "CATO!" This time I am sure. I take off running towards the cornucopia. I've got to get to Clove! I've got to get to Clove!' seems to be the only thing in my mind right now. "Clove!" I yell out telling her to hold out a little longer. I seem to have enough conscience to pull out my sword. I burst through the trees finally, my lungs are on fire and the sword seems to get heavier by the second. I scout out the field just in time to see Katniss disappear into the woods and Thresh disappear across the field. I don't see clove at first, until I spot the crumpled ball by the cornucopia and without a second thought I run towards her. My lungs continue to burn through my skin as I finally reach her. I drop to the ground, my sword clanging next to me.

"Clove are you okay?" She slowly opens her eyes as if it pains her to move. I turn her over gently finally seeing the huge dent in her skull. Suddenly I am infuriated. "Who did this to you?" I ask roughly.

"Thresh." She manages out.

I stand up quickly, my sword already in my hand.

"I'll kill him. He's the next to die."

I'm about to turn around when I feel a little tug on my pant leg. I turn seeing Cloves small delicate hand on my leg.

"Don't go. Stay with me." She says. I slowly fall to my knees holding her small hand between my large ones. "You'll be fine clove. We're gonna make it out of this together remember?" I say desperately holding back the tears threatening to spill. I'm obviously not doing a very good job as one escapes and falls down my face. She slowly reaches a hand up and wipes it away. "Look at you Cato, crying like a baby." She manages a weak smile, trying to be strong. It's that moment I realize she's going to die. I will be all alone again. I look down at her and manage a weak smile back.

We stay silent for a while me holding her hand tightly. "Cato?" she says. "Yes? I answer quietly back scared if I talk the tears will escape. "Tell me what it would be like if we won the hunger games." She says. The thought is almost unbearable, and it brings new tears to my eyes, but if its cloves last request than I want to grant it.  
"When we win we will get picked up by a hovercraft. It will take us back to the capitol where we will do our interview with Ceaser. Then we will go on the victory tour. After that we can return home. We will live in a giant house in the Victor's Village, together, and we will have more money than we will know what to do with. We will be happy and never have to worry about living up to our parent's expectations again." A small smile comes to cloves face at the thought and I am glad I could make her smile one last time. Suddenly her hand goes limp and her chest stops moving.

"Clove! Clove! Answer me Clove! Don't leave me here alone! I need you!" I scream. I don't want to accept her death, I can't, but I know I must. The tears start to flow freely, and I look weak now. I couldn't care less. I hold her hand up to my face and kiss it.

"I love you Clove." I get up dropping her hand and turn to the field, a murderous look on my face. "You're next to die Thresh. You will regret the day you even thought of touching Clove." As I make my way to the field a cannon sounds.

"Goodbye Clove"


End file.
